


A bunch of  stories held together by a string

by Get_below_my_line_of_vision



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Get_below_my_line_of_vision/pseuds/Get_below_my_line_of_vision
Summary: Gavin is a delinquent who gets into fights and starts to have affection for a certain nurse in the hospital he keeps waking up in.Connor is loved by everyone, and he wants others to like his father, Mr. Anderson.Markus is the new transfer student, and starts dating North; which would be all well and good if it weren't for Simon, their best friend, falling in love with the oblivious Markus.Kara tries to make Luther a better life, but you can't just invite a homeless person to your home straight away, right?





	1. Gavin meets Richard

**Author's Note:**

> So, this would be obvious as soon as you read this, but I am an innocent potato that doesn't understand how the violent world works. So, because of that, I tried to reduce a lot of content in that scene. But I tried my best with Gavin, I really did!  
> Other characters wold be easier for me to write such as Simon. So stick with me please XD

The bartender looked at Gavin, then back at his I.D. "You look very young."  
"Bullshit, I'm twenty-two." Gavin spat, maybe with too much energy and anger.  
"You know," The bartender took a glimpse at his I.D again, "Gavin, I think you should come back in one or two years."  
"Fuck you," Gavin literally spat.  
The bartender swore under his breath.

Behind him there was a table full of young adults making fun of Gavin's accent. Ha, ha, Russian. Communism. Vodka. Putin. He'd heard it all. Although this time, he couldn't swallow his anger down. They were playing a friendly joke, right? There were no acts of physical violence against him; he should just walk out.  
Gavin was heading towards the exit with his useless I.D until one man placed his hand on his shoulder. He was one of the loud group making crude jokes. Gavin had enough. He instinctively punched the man, planting his fist in his sideburn, before he opened his mouth. In response, one of his friends promptly stood up, called him an asshole and landed a bunch in his left cheekbone. When another punch was coming his way, this time by the first person he hit, he dodged his offense, and gave a hook punch to his ribs. "Scumbag," was the only thing he could think of saying.  
A woman, shouted, "What the hell is wrong with you?" before Gavin was punched in the gut.  
The same woman jumped on his back and wrestled Gavin to the floor. Gavin swore out loud, spat out racial slurs in desperation and to seem tough and was received a stomp to his head as he heard a growing siren from the streets outside.

When Gavin opened his eyes again, a man loomed over him, probably checking his vitals or something. "Oh, if it isn't our regular," The doctor he had never seen before spoke with a smile despite his tone keeping the constant low pitch, which made him sound bored.  
"Who are you," Gavin drooled, and felt extremely embarrassed straight afterwords.  
"I'm a nurse in this hospital," he put his hands in his pockets, "And you are very known here in the hospital. A lot of doctors talk about you. The boy who keeps getting in troubles."  
"I'm not a boy, I'm eighteen."  
He laughed dryly, like Gavin was not funny at all, "That still counts as a boy in my book."  
"Then you need an update," Gavin said as he tried to sit up.  
"A doctor will be here soon," Gavin knew the nurse was scanning Gavin's body for anymore injuries, but he suddenly felt self-conscious, "He'll tell you the consequence after that meaningless fight at the bar. That you weren't supposed to be in."  
"You can't overlook the fact that they were racists."  
"Gavin," Gavin sat up a little in surprise, "You were racist towards them too."  
"They started it! I only said what I said for my defense."  
The nurse scoffed and nodded at the now-arriving doctor.  
"Wait," Gavin called out, drooling again goddammit, "What's your name?"  
The nurse thought for a while then shrugged. "Richard."  
With that he was off, and with him went all his attention span. Gavin knew he would regret it, but he tuned out the voice of the doctor.  
Though he did pick up the fact that he could walk out of the hospital on that day since he was "lucky enough not to have serious injuries". 

Thus, at night, Gavin left the hospital bed to drift to his own bed. He wanted to drink. In the last city he had been living in, had a bartender who didn't even ask for I.Ds to thirteen year olds.  
When he woke up, it was Monday, time for school. Gavin sighed, put a blanket over his face and closed his eyes. He waited and waited. The sun would not go down. His room was too bright, he couldn't descend back into sleep again.  
He got up, changed, and headed outside until he realised he was hungry, and made a sharp U-turn back to his apartment, go to his place, quickly make a bowl of cereal or some shit, and vacuumed it all. Turned out, he forgot he didn't eat much yesterday. Due to the hospital incident. Again.  
Gavin left to go to school an hour late. Again.  
He went to his first class, his teacher watching his every step in disappointment. He sat in his desk, turned around, grabbed Connor's pencil, "Good morning, dipshit," Gavin ginned.  
"You have a nice smile today, Reed" Gavin could tell Connor was forcing a smile. Gavin hated that. If you hate someone, express it. Don't wear a mask everyone can see through. 

In the middle of the lesson, he got hit with an eraser by Chen, who was sitting next to him. "Dude, did you get in trouble again?"  
"The fake I.D didn't work," Gavin refused to look at her out of fury.  
"Hah, whatever, you probably deserved it."  
Gavin looked at his hands since they were suddenly interesting. Also he felt hesitant. "I got in a fight."  
"You got in a fight?" Connor echoed.  
Gavin rolled his eyes.  
"I'll tell you when this prick is not here," Gain quickly spoke to Chen before he returned to his own thoughts.  
His mind drifted. He was going to practice rugby after school. He was good at that. Maybe because he had so much anger built up in him that being brutal on others was a way for him to feel happiness and freedom. Stupid that, the theory.  
He didn't like to think about his problems, so his mind swam to another topic. His next lesson would be with Hank Anderson, aka the probably alcoholic, smoking , crazy teacher. He wanted to scream. Perhaps he should've stayed at his room after all.  
Gavin wanted to think anything apart from that horrid teacher. He closed his eyes, dozing off. His teachers didn't mind him sleeping. They never shouted at him. He was too valuable of a student to piss off. Despite from his fiery persona, he was very intellectual and sporty. Practically a perfect student. Apart from the fact that his attendance is in the slums and he was reportedly in countless fights. He had potential and he wasted it. In fact, his personality was so hated by the teachers that they gave up on changing attitude. Gavin scoffed to himself, and dived into his dreams in the guise of thoughts. The first person that came into his mind was a familiar face. He couldn't quite place it. He had seen him somewhere before-- the bell rang and Gavin abruptly woke up, gathered his things, kept Conner's pencil though it looked like he wanted it back, and Gavin strode out. 

Richard. It was Richard who was in his mind. Of all people. He was glad he was woken up. God knows where his dream could've went. Hopefully to a dead end.

As Gavin entered back into reality and took a hold of his mental steering wheel, he immediately let as he saw Anderson. This class was a dead end.

"Gavin, you-" Anderson paused, closed his eyes for a brief second to compose himself, "I would appreciate you paying attention. Use that brain of yours."  
Gavin hated his teacher, but he had to be impressed how he could pronounciate every syllable as if words were blades. Gavin picked up Connor's pen and scribbled a few notes. Connor. He was the adopted son of Hank Anderson. Devil knows why Anderson thought that was a good idea since their personalities clash with each other. On top of that, Connor had noticed his father's reputation by the students, and tried to go around telling them stupid shit like, "That's not true!" and "He's a good person!". He honestly sounded like a baby. To be fair, Connor even looked a like a toddler so at least he was staying true to his looks. Gavin wanted to think about another person. Chen? No. Markus? No. Richard? Fuck no. Guess he had to learn this time now. This was the curse of being boring, You had to be forced into learning. This was how the cogs in Gavin's brain turned, of course; and almost every student hated this way of thinking. However, due to his size and the fact that he was sporty and thus muscular, everybody feared him and placed him in the top of the school's hierarchy. Gavin stared at his pencil, made it balance upright, wanted to form a magic trick to make the pencil disappear. Anything to distract himself from this boring class. Then the words of an angel was spoken: "Class dismissed". Unfortunately, those words weren't given out by the voice of an angel evidently as Anderson had said them. Either way, now he could spend time with Chen, talk about how they hated the world and wanted to rule it. Gavin could spill on and on about how much he hated the law, and Chen would laugh along. She was one of the very few who viewed him as an equal, and was not fearful of him. He surprisingly appreciated that. "Gavin," Chen called out, jogging to him. Gavin was not used to Chen wanting to talk to him so desperately, "So what was the fight about?" Oh right, that was why. So Gavin unfolded the events that had happened in words, leaving out the racial slurs he spat at the end. Gavin didn't seem like it, but he hated every words that came out of his mouth at that moment. He just wanted to be dominant- be the more powerful one. He hated being looked down on. Yet, it seemed like that was what his future wanted him to be. Less than nothing. And Gavin fully accepted that shitty medal.


	2. Simon meets Markus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon, North, Josh, and Daniel decided to add another member to their friendship group: Markus. A transfer student who came from Mexico to study in USA. The new student was quick to befriend them all, but seemed to have an interest in a certain someone of the group.

Simon didn't buy anything from the stores to eat. He rather preferred munching on low-quality sandwiches his mother had made for him and his brother Daniel. See, his family wasn't of a wealthy one, so they collectively chose to grab the cheapest food and not linger on its mediocre tastes it left on their mouths.  
"You know what Simon?" North placed her hand on his shoulder, "I'm going to buy you something to eat tomorrow. I feel really bad that we get to eat Subway meals while you and your brother get to vacuum up trash. No offense."  
Simon shook his head as in "no that didn't offend me" and "you don't have to buy anything for me".  
"How about me, North?" Daniel spoke softly. If his tone was different it would've sounded like he was teasing.  
"Josh'll buy you something, right?" North flicked a part of her hair behind her back to she could see Josh's reaction clearly.  
As a response, Josh was fiddling with his thumbs until, "Yeah, alright. I'll bring extra money."  
Daniel's look on Josh lingered, but not of a negative way, but more of a 'thank you' way.

North felt uncomfortable with the new-found silence, so she gracefully hopped to the next subject: "There's a new student."  
"Who?" Josh leaned forwards slightly, generally interested.  
"I think his name's Markus," North hesitated, sorting out the words in her head, "I had him for my first class. I invited him to have lunch with us, but he hasn't arrived yet."  
"Markus?" Simon echoed.  
"Apparently he's from Mexico," she waved her arm to indicate that he'd come far, "He's a bit charming. I mean, that's what Chloe said. I didn't particularly like him that much."  
"Then why did you invite him to sit with us," Josh laughed softly. To be honest, anything Josh did, it was done with care, as if he was always cuddling a soft bunny and never wanted to wake it up, thus speaking in a soothing tone constantly. He could've been shouting and it would still sound like lullabies.  
North folded her arms in defense, "I thought you might like him," she scoffed, then turned around.  
Simon's eyes followed hers, but he didn't spot anyone worth mentioning. "Are you looking for your Markus," Simon chuckled.  
"What- no, SImon, leave me alone." North seemed angry, but at the corner of his eye, he could she the end of her lips curling up.

The group moved away from the subject, but Simon didn't turn back to face them. Instead his eyes lingered on a certain someone. He was tall, walking with confidence, dark-skinned, and has heterochromia. One blue eye and one green eye. They were perfect. He was perfect. Or as far as looks go. Simon couldn't help but smiling like a toddler at an awe. The student he was staring back noticed his stares and awkwardly smiled back that soon dissolved to a grin that was meant for a friend. To Simon, and to everyone probably, all actions that student demonstrated was executed in such way that he was never shy. Always confident, full of pride. And Simon adored that.  
In fact, when Simon broke from his train of thought, he realized the student was walking towards him. Heat rising to Simon's cheeks, he quickly turned around and faced his friends, rapidly wanting to integrate himself into the chats they were having.  
"Simon, you okay?" Daniel chuckled as he saw Simon panicking. His brother never took Simon's rigid movements seriously since he performs them all the time. 

"Hi," the student spoke. Simon's vision blurred in front of his eyes. He could not see Markus staring directly at him as he spoke, then letting his sight travel to the other members of the group.  
North leaned slightly towards the student. "Hi Markus."  
Simon's vision returned back to normal just as an anchor would when mistakenly thrown into land rather than the sea; and his heart sank into the deep blue. Simon wanted to slap himself in the cheek at that moment, 'No attraction towards him!'. Mainly because Simon really feared North being utterly pissed. Also because he cherished their friendship.  
"I saw..." Markus vaguely pointed at Simon, "Him looking at me, and I figured out why. I was supposed to have lunch with you, right?" His eyes never left Simon, but he didn't pay attention to that.  
North's eyes flickered back to her friends then back to Markus, all the while not being able to hide her faint smile. "Right," North shifted and patted the seat next to her to indicate he was welcomed to sit next to her, "Uh, this is Josh, Simon, and Daniel. Simon and Daniel are twins."  
"I see that," Markus nodded while smiling, "They look very similar, though Daniel looks a year older."  
"I do?" Daniel looked around the group to see if anybody also agreed.  
"You do," Josh sternly spoke.  
"It's because of the..." Markus waved his hand in front of his face twice, "The bags under your eyes. Makes you look... more mature. More destroyed by the unfair world."  
North nodded in agreement, Josh looked uncomfortable and set back, while Daniel smirked, and Simon? Oh, he was just daydreaming. Markus subconsciously directed Simon's attention to his eyes, and my God, were they beautiful. "How about me?" Josh lightly spoke, "Do I look older than I am?" Markus thought for a while, but his thinking process was shown by staring intensely at him, which Simon guessed Josh found a little... weird, "No, you look perfect for your age." Josh gave out a pleasant laugh and Simon concluded Josh was okay with the thought of Markus joining their group. "North, can I borrow your mirror?" Daniel broke North's long stare at Markus. "What?" "You know, a mirror. Don't you carry one?" "Not all girls carry them, Daniel." Daniel almost froze up and Simon chuckled quietly, "I'm sure she didn't mean to say that in a negative way." Markus looked intensely, again, to North, smiling, "It's strange you don't have a mirror. How come you seem to look beautiful all the time, then?" Then he realized the words that came out of his mouth and he stuttered for the first time, "Um- I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" Simon imagined himself in the spot of North, panicking alongside him, but when he managed to catch a glimpse of North, she rather seemed to be blushing. His eyes lowered, and his shoulders slumped, his back arched. Simon didn't know why his body responded to the situation that way, nor why his heart ached quite a little. "No, no, it's alright," North shut Markus up because if she hadn't it seemed he would apologize for eternity, "You said it without any ill-intentions, so it's fine." North nodded with her words, which Markus copied her actions. Josh found the situation hilarious and tried to keep his snickers to a minimum. The bell rang at that moment and for some reason for Simon, it felt like a breath of fresh air although they were already outside. He walked with Josh since they had the same class. When Simon turned to see Markus for one last time, he seemed to be walking with North very closely. They also had the same class next. Simon sighed and asked "Josh, do you like Markus?" He chuckled, gave a shrug, "He seems alright. Though I think he thinks of the world negatively. Just like North. Hey, maybe they were meant for each other." Simon knew Josh was joking so he laughed along, "yeah." The word didn't hurt his throat as much as he though it would.


	3. Connor talks to Hank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor wants everyone to perceive Hank as he does: with admiration. But nothing's ever that easy...
> 
> (+ Connor remembers the day he had first met Hank)

Hank had driven with Connor home and Connor placed his jacket on the coat hanger as his eyes never left Hank. "Why do people think so lowly of you?"  
Hank gave a dry chuckle, "You have always been so blunt, Connor."  
"Father," Connor knew this would make him talk, it always did, Hank seemed to ease up whenever Connor verbally expressed Hank was his father figure. Connor could not work out why. The fact that Hank had viewed himself not worthy of being such figure to Connor never crossed his mind. He had adopted Connor. Why would he be unsatisfied with his choice? After all, Hank was trying his very best to mend his broken pieces, therefore he was a good father. However, Connor did not understand that Hank had to be constantly reminded that he was looked up by, otherwise he would fall back to the hole of his past. Unknowingly, Connor was slowly saving Hank. "Why do people view you so negatively?"  
Hank gave out a long, over exaggerated sigh, "Connor, I don't know. Maybe because I sound like I smoke chains of cigarettes, or the fact that sometimes I reek of alcohol though I try to hide it, or because those friends of yours are shitheads."  
"I doubt that they are, they are very kind towards me."  
"What I'm trying to tell you is, I have many flaws in my system." Connor tried to work out what he meant by that, "BY systems I mean my life, don't think too much of it, Connor." Hank sighed as he sat down on his couch. "I drink, I smoke, I swear, God knows how I've maintained my job at that damn school."  
"Well, I think it's because although you have a harsh way of teaching, you seem to drill the information well in their brain. Your class seem to have the highest grades, above all other criminology classes." Connor nodded as he was agreeing with everything he was saying- of course he was, he's saying it-- "Besides, you've been trying give up alcohol for quite some time now, and I know how hard that is."  
"Apparently the other kids don't know shit."  
"Dad, please don't speak so lowly of my friends."  
"Is the whole school your goddamn friend?" Hank raised his voice, but not enough for him to be shouting. He never shouted at Connor while sober, "Oh right, to you, the entire human race is your friend." Hank muttered.  
"Correct," Connor smiled at the thought of it, "They are." Connor thought for a few seconds, "But you are not my friend. You are my father. You are the exception."  
Hank smirked though he didn't show it to Connor. Maybe this day, he won't drink. This had happened for quite some time. Hank would come home, grab a bottle, or walk to the fridge, and the mere thought of Connor made him either put down his drink, or want to drink only water for all eternity if that meant he can always listen to Connor spouting random shit.  
Connor watched Hank as he went upstairs. 

In the fridge, there were a few scattered bottles, but that was it. It looked like a normal refrigerator. Connor grabbed some Chinese food and warmed it up. While the dish was in the microwave, Connor thought about how he could change everyone's minds. How he could pivot their chatters to praises. He placed his hand on his chin like Hank; an old man. He paced back and fourth and soon his memory landed on the conversation they just had. Connor called Anderson 'Dad'. His heart froze, his pupils expanded upon the realization.  
Then after a few seconds, his muscles relaxed. Connor thought why not, he was his father, there was no need to be formal all the time, he could call him Dad. Connor's grin was wide.  
He jumped when the microwave finished its countdown. He took the meal out and since he was bursting with ideas, he didn't bother to sit. Instead, he paced around, carrying his plate, eating while walking.  
Now, for definite, Connor wanted everyone to see Hank for who he really was, not how he used to be. Hank was a great father and a brilliant person. The most intelligent, most skilled, and the surprisingly the kindest person he had ever known.

Connor remembered when he was a child. He saw Hank for the first tie, and he was confident to talk to him, but when Hank approached him, he became mute. The man's eyes seemed so sad, glistening with misery that instead of anything else, Connor wanted to hug him. Hank had knelt down anyway to match Connor's eye line, so he went for it. He hugged him.  
"He's not usually like this," Amanda forced a smile, "He's usually bursting with ideas translated by his endless words. First time I've seen him silent."  
Hank only nodded.

As Hank was talking to Amanda, he had noticed other kids were either scared of the gruff man, or ignored him and continued playing. For all of Connor's short life, he had never witnessed the children act this way. They were always excited by the idea of meeting their maybe-future parents.  
That was the moment it clicked. The moment fate had shone a spotlight on. Connor was going to be Hank's son.

Connor begged Amanda everyday if he were to see Hank again after that day, always wanting to befriend the almost grey-haired man. Amanda, then tired of Connor's everyday cries, invited Hank back in, and the two had another long chat. The old man kept nodding along to everything Amanda was telling him. Through Connor's eyes, it looked like Amanda was an officer, instructing a fellow soldier what to and not to do. Connor watched the ancient man take another sip of his drink.

When the two were allowed to have a conversation together, Connor didn't want to create a facade, so he tried his very best to remain being himself. But he couldn't help excitement crawling all over his body. This man, he thought, was going to be his father.  
The two ended up having a deep conversation about life and universe, and Connor waved him goodbye when he, sadly, had to go.  
Amanda knew all the days after that event Connor would screech about wanting to talk to him again. She knew Connor very well, evidently, as Connor did follow her predictions.

So Hank visited often, always talking with Amanda first, for what seemed like for eternity (a word he had learnt from his future father), and the two always had a meaningful conversation.

Not long after, Hank found Connor crying after he had exited Amanda's room. He naturally picked him up and asked what was wrong.  
"I want you to be my Dad," young Connor hugged Hank's neck tightly as he sniffled, "But you'll never be."  
Hank exchanged silent looks with Amanda who shifted uncomfortably.  
Turned out, Connor had enough of waiting and decided to eavesdrop, and the result was what made him cry.

"I'm afraid you cannot be his father," Amanda softly spoke, but whenever she did, Connor always thought she had a condescending tone. Her voice did not change when she was talking to the kids, or the adults. As if when she was letting the parents down, she was treating them like children. Although Connor valued Amanda a lot, he disliked that about her, "Mr Anderson, you must realize how hard it is for a single father to raise a child. Maybe you have family members of some sort who could help you out?" Amanda faked a hopeful tone. Connor knew because she had used it in multiple occasions.  
Hank shook his head very slowly, as if there was a heavy weight inside of his skull.  
"Then, I'm afraid you cannot adopt him."  
Hank scrubbed the nape of his neck, "If I get a stable job, then can I adopt Connor?"  
"It has to be highly paid, and you need someone who you trust who can also look after the child while you are gone. Why didn't you think this through before you entered this orphanage?"  
Hank obviously wanted to shout, Connor could feel it, "I don't know."  
"Then you are not capable of raising that child, Mr Anderson." Every words that came out of her mouth was sharp.  
Connor felt like those words were scissors and had cut his vocal chords. He couldn't speak, his throat became stingy, and his eyes turned hot. He was never a loud crier. So instead, he curled up in a ball, sitting down, and quietly cried.  
When he heard Hank's voice, his cries became so high in volume, some kids ran away from him, or momentarily stopped playing and laughing to see what was wrong. But they ever approached the three of them.  
As soon as Hank had lifted him and hugged him, Connor caught a glimpse of Amanda's worried look, but he soon ignored her irritating expression, and stuffed his face on Hank's neck. His cries decreased rapidly, but his tears never truly stopped, not really, as he felt a sharp, long sting. He felt so perfect in Hank's armd yet he could never be his family.

Connor stopped thinking about the past. He looked down at his dish; he had hardly touched it. 

Connor finally settled on a couch and started eating comfortably. It was an incredible feeling, really. Not about eating Chinese food, but the fact that Hank Anderson was his father. He felt alive. After all the hard work, and the willingness to turn down much of alcohol and cigarettes, getting a well-paid job, Hank finally became his father. Connor's tears had truly stopped the moment he had heard that news.


	4. Simon looks after Alice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon gets a call by Kara once again that he needs to babysit Alice after school since Kara, like usual, has to work. 
> 
> +Simon watches classical Disney movies with Alice.

Simon was sitting, playing with plushies with Alice, or rather himself, he wasn't quite sure.  
Alice was a six-year old daughter of a single, hardworking mother, Kara. She was married before to a rich man, Todd Williams. But after he was charged with drugs and later found to have been physically abusing both Kara and Alice, she and Williams divorced, and Kara received full custody of Alice, thankfully. However, Kara knew living by only herself and Alice was going to be incredibly difficult and expensive, especially paying rent since Todd was the one with the large dispensable sum of money, Kara worked left and right continuously. Simon never stopped being impressed and admired Kara as much as he could. Although by working day and night, she wasn't able to spend much time with Alice. Simon knew this was a sacrifice Kara had made.  
Some nights Simon was able to hear whispers of the exhausted Kara of the days left in the calendar until it was a national holiday so she could finally spend a day with Alice. Like she longed to do from the beginning she had her.

"I want to watch Disney movies!" Alice randomly stood up and ran around the room. They were on the first floor, lounging in the hall.  
"Do you have the DVDs?" Simon couldn't help but smile whenever he saw Alice do anything. She had a certain energy in her every movements that made anyone in the room feel blessed.  
"Yeah, I've got all the classics! Kara loves 'em." She ran towards the TV, fortunately not hitting it, froze, then knelt; as if she had a mental image of Kara telling her not to run. She picked up Sleeping Beauty and grinned as she passed it to Simon. "My favourite," she beamed. Simon returned the expression.

It was a while into the movie, when the villain turned into a dragon, and Alice spoke up, breaking Simon's attention. "Kara is my Prince, and the dragon is Todd, don't you think?"  
Simon paused. He always wondered why Alice called her parents by their names rather than the normal labels. But he wasn't going to say that out loud. No way. "Maybe."  
"Then Kara and me would live a happily ever after, together forever."  
Simon's eyes took complete interest in Alice now, more than the movie, "Don't you ever want to get married?"  
"I don't think marriage is a good thing... Kara turned very- miserable when Todd left."  
Simon told himself not to ask the very question in his head. "Do you miss him?" And he failed that simple task.  
She changed her position so she was sitting and not lying down on the couch. "I love him."  
He thought for a while, tried to relate as much as possible. "It's hard to stop liking someone." He muttered.  
Alice looked confused, but returned back to the action on the TV. Simon felt so embarrassed, he couldn't concentrate on the movie for quite some time. 

"Who's your princess," Alice looked at Simon, her eyes glowing with inspiration from finishing the movies.  
"I... don't have one," he smiled down at her, "How about you pick another movie to watch."  
She didn't put much thought into the answer and picked up Cinderella. "It's Kara," She innocently explained. Simon nodded.

Simon watched Cinderella running away from the Prince in the pumpkin carriage.  
The loving mother and the beautiful daughter had to run away from who seemed like a prince from the public's eye. The evil Todd tried to chase them down.  
Simon shook his head, he wasn't supposed to view this scene like it was a bad situation.  
Nonetheless, his thoughts returned to Todd, tracking them down relentlessly, demanding Kara and his 'loving daughter'.  
Like the Prince Charming from the movie, he imagined Todd knocking-- not that's too nice-- bashing on each and every door, to hunt down this wonderful woman. Kara. She truly was Cinderella. 

Simon rubbed his eyes, he hadn't been blinking for a really long time, it seemed.

"I wish Kara can have a happily ever after," Alice murmured while watching the screen, wide-eyed.  
Simon didn't know if he was supposed to reply to that statement, but he knew at the end of the movie, Cinderella was able to live blissfully with the prince, and he knew Alice was waiting for the end, just for that text, for that sentence, so Alice would feel calm and warm again. That her mother was leading the best life she could.

Looking at the time, Simon knew Alice couldn't watch any more movies, however much she begged to.

The doorbell rang and Simon opened the door to see no one else but Kara.  
"Oh, Simon, what did I do to deserve you?" she gracefully spoke while hugging him, "Thank you for looking after Alice."  
She handed him money. Way too much. "Uh, Kara?"  
"It's a tip. Since you've been so caring and patient. Alice is always so excited to see you. You give her a childhood."  
Simon stared at the money. "You give much more."

The two of them waved Simon away and wished him safe travel back home.  
He knew fully well he received extra money because he accidentally let it slipped out that his family had financial troubles.  
Reviewing all his interactions with Kara, Simon concluded she was like a mother to him. No, he already had a mother. An aunt? A very close aunt? He could settle with that.

Silently, but definitely not glumly, he walked back home, wondering if he was going to get another call to look after Alice. Anything to help out Kara and Alice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short chapter! (Though I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not)
> 
> This story line is ironically the one I enjoy thinking about the most, but I wrote only very little on it. 
> 
> I was thinking Alice would be the only person Simon could open up about Markus in the future.
> 
> But I'm glad I got the beginning's of the four story lines all done. 
> 
> Anyway, if you're still reading this, thank you for putting up with my horrible, repetitive writing. Muchas gracias.


	5. Gavin gets into trouble again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin gets put to the local hospital again and surprise surprise he meets Richard.

Gavin's mother had left him when he was four years old. His father became a drunkard and ignored his children. 

Many kids react in different ways to this situation. His family was an example of this.  
While Gavin's brother Elijah became a respected mechanic almost instantly after he graduated, Gavin was stuck in the slum of hopelessness in his school. He had no talent. No inspiration. Nothing that would push him to do better. He had given up when he saw his mother walk away, leaving. The lights in so many people's eyes had left Gavin's when he was four. Pathetic, right?

He sighed as he chewed on his pen. He looked at Connor behind his seat. Connor's pen. Not that it mattered, he would never give it back. In fact, Gavin had been wondering when Connor would actually grow some balls and slap Gavin. Call him out for his shitty of a being he was. But Connor never did.  
On top of that, Connor had that light. The light that represented hope and love. Connor had a string one. Every day Gavin would come in contact with Connor, he couldn't ignore that damn light. He should've been sad, angry, depressed, whatever, when he saw Gavin. But no, every fucking day he would smile. With no care in the world.   
Gavin wanted to punch him. As a 'fuck you' to his existence. 

He decided against it. Someone should get deserved to punch. As much as Gavin hated to admit it, Connor crossed no such lines.

Later that day, Chen showed off her fake I.D, watching out for Gavin to go "woahhh that's amazing!". Of course Gavin didn't say that.   
Tina suggested a bar she could go to with him and as Gavin's "no way" was stuck in his tongue, his mind flashed to Richard. Goddammit could there be a day when he didn't think about Richard at all. Besides, it wasn't a fantasy he was imagining either, it was always a flag of his face that haunted Gavin.   
Tina took the silence as an agreement.   
Gavin wasn't bothered to object.

Couple of hours later Gavin woke up in a hospital bed, and had to explain why had happened to the doctor. Another fight. Though the bartender did allow Tina to buy some drinks, Gavin's interest wasn't on her, it was on these two guys. Kissing.   
Of the rare times his father did speak to him, he instructed Gavin to hate all the gays in the world. They were evil, that was what his father constantly reminded him. 

On one hand Gavin wanted to pick the jaws of the two men, and on the other, he just wanted to give them peace.   
Neither of those things happened since there were a bunch of soccer-invested assholes who mocked the two men. Fuming his anger, he picked one of the guys there. Then that excelerated. And the doctor balmed him.

Gavin sighed. He let his eyelids close again since the doctor didn't need him anymore.

"What did you do this time," a familiar voice spoke to the almost-sleeping man.  
Gavin's eyes opened, quicker than he wanted. He didn't want to show he had remembered Richard. That he wanted to talk to him more. That he missed him. Or that he had a charming face, and Gavin's thoughts were derailing.  
"Did you hear me?" Richard stood around. He was checking any vitals or giving pills or...anything. He just stood there, his eyes fixated on Gavin's.  
"Yeah, this time I got into a fight with some homophobic batards."  
Richard cocled his head and thought of something to say, "Was the situation like last time? Were you homophobic to them too?" His words were harsh and his tone was monotunous. Oh-fucking-course Richard don't think of Gavin the same way. Why the fuck would he? Richard viewed him as a racist the first time he met him.  
Instead of replying, Gavin looked down, wanting Richard to stop staring at him. He replayed the question in his head. He often thought to himself if he was homophobic since his instinct is to torment anyone who he thought was queer. But then again, that was an instinct. But then again, those were his thoughts. 

Richard tensed up but Gavin didn't notice, "I heard from the doctor you were protecting the two guys. Not that they needed your help."  
Gavin slowly nodded as he unfolded his memory.

With nothing else to say, Richard turned around to leave.  
"Where's Tina?" Gavin coughed out.  
"Who?"  
"Tina wasn't there with me when I was brought here?"  
Richard shook his head, confused. "Girlfriend of yours?"  
Gavin ignored Richard as he pulled his phone out and texted Tina. The fuck was wrong with her? She couldn't stand up for her friend.   
To be honest Gavin did get in trouble so it would be the best for Tina to stay out of the way to avoid trouble. He was a straight-A student after all. 

Richard harshly stared at Gavin since he never replied, then walked off.   
"Bye," Gavin naturally said.   
When he looked at the door and saw Richard had gone out, he was relieved he had not heard him. That was why he thought anyway. In actuality Richard heard him loud and clear, but decided not to respond. 

Tina texted back that she could pick him up if he wanted. As an apology.   
He thought for a while.   
Gavin decided he was going to accept the ride but not the apology.

When Tina had to drop Gavin at his home, she asked the question she always prodded him with, "Are you sure you don't want to stay the night at my place?"  
As if it was a rehearsal, Gavin robotically replied, "Elijah left us, and I'm the only one who can look after my father."  
"Yeah, but he's a piece of shit."  
Gavin knew that but it still hurt for others to observe this information. "Tell me something I don't know.

Gavin stepped out of the car and walked alone to the door. Absent of enthusiasm of happiness to see his father, he unlocked the door and entered the house. He looked back at Tina's car. It took her a few seconds, but he understood she had to start the engine sometime. 

As she drove off, Gavin counted all the things he was thankful for in his life. There was alcohol, Tina, and recently added: the local hospital.  
It was a weird feeling. For Gavin. To feel thankful. But then again it was really weird for Tina to be caring towards others. And really weird for a nurse to not do their job and instead have a chat with a patient. 

Gavin closed the door, cutting his train of thoughts. There was no lights turned on in the house. Darkness consumed him.


	6. Jericho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon meets a girl in class, she rambled on, then joins Simon's group of friends.

Simon dragged his feet until he sat on his desk. A girl beside him leaned over, "Hey, Simon, are you okay?"  
He stared at her in the most please try way he could. She had never opened her mouth nevertheless spoken to him before. He tried to remember her name... It began with a K. No, a C?  
"I had to look after my baby sister last night. Kept crying."  
"How old is she? What's her name?" She seemed super excited with the answer and leaned in again; anymore and she could fall off. The thought of that hypothetical situation rang through Simon's mind.  
"E-Emma. That's her name." Awkwardly, Simon scratched the back of his head, "Ma-maybe you should lean back to your chair. You could fall."  
She nodded, took a while to comprehend what he had just said, then repositioned herself to her chair properly. Meanwhile her smile never faded away.  
Simon instantly liked her. Her mind might always be up in the air, but she was full of good intentions. Simon wondered if he could know her better.  
In the least objectifying way, he wanted to show her off to his friends. Something about her sang relatable.  
Simon shook his head. He had only met her. Well, she was always there, but this was the first time they exchanged words.

When the class ended, she stood up, then sat back down. Simon eyed her, suppressing a laugh. She seemed to be...quirky. In a nice way.  
When Simon stood up, she too also stood up. "Um," Simon didn't know what to say, but opened his mouth without arranging the words in his head beforehand.  
"Oh, sorry." She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "We have a class together next. I was hoping I could talk to you while we walk towards there."  
"Sure," Simon didn't know why she wanted to talk to him a lot, but he was very open to her company.

The topics they were talking was quickly brought up just to be abruptly shot down. It seemed like her mind was visiting so many different locations at the same time her mouth was having a hard time catching up. They talked about the civil war, the Vietnam war, global warming, Hamilton, so on.  
While Simon was happily talking to her, he felt he was partly joining a conversation she was having with herself. Since he didn't really like talking for a long period of time, he felt comfortable with her. 

Chloe. He remembered her name. Chloe. A beautiful name to match her beautiful body. If Simon was a girl, he would very much appreciate to lie her life. She had a baby face, but her makeup showed she wanted to be older. It suited her personality. She talked about controversial topics but noone could take her seriously. Then while Simon was grinning, he thought someone would prefer having endless conversations with her. Maybe he could join his friendship group after all. 

Simon's mind flashed to Markus. What if Markus takes an interest in her? No, no, jealousy was not his strong suit-- he didn't want it to be.  
Markus had North.  
Simon shook a little.  
Markus had North.

"Oh, look were already here," Chloe smiled innocently as she watched Simon stumble a little, "you okay?"  
Simon nodded, "Never been better."  
He felt quite accomplished since he didn't stumble over those words.  
Over the years, Daniel had pointed out Simon seemed to stutter whenever he told a lie. He scoffed at that information, but now, for definite, Simon knew this fact was true. This was just an exception.

After history, Chloe was full of energy, fired up to talk about her take in the class. About historical figures. He rambled on, unknowingly following Simon.

"Not to be blunt," Simon couldn't face her eyes but put on his most comforting voice, "Why did you suddenly start talking to me?"  
Chloe scratched her ear. "I saw you one day and... I wanted to talk to you."  
Anything Chloe would say, genuinity was felt by the receipient. Simon wondered if she could ever lie.

The two arrived to the bench outside with Josh, Daniel, North... And Markus. With his arm wrapped around her.  
North straightened a little when she saw the two. Simon followed her eyes. No, she straightened a little when she saw Chloe?  
"Hi," Chloe waved enthusiastically at the group, but her attention steadied itself on North.  
"Oh, it's you." North touched Markus' hand for whatever reason and Simon felt a little sting in his heart, "You're Chloe."  
"She remembered my name," She glowed in Simon's vision, "I didn't know you'd be here."  
Chloe made herself comfortable by finding her own seat. Simon had to sit apposite, and sit next to Daniel. Now the two would be indistinguishable. The twins hated that.

"Do you gather like this everyday, I-I want to join, if it doesn't bother you guys," Chloe looked down, shy.  
"Of course you can," Markus assured.  
Simon wondered when Markus became the leader of the group. He thought it was North...  
Markus took a glance at Simon, smiling like he always did, "So, are you Simon's fiend, Chloe?"  
"Yes, he's very interesting to talk to. I hope you all are. I mean, if you're all friends with Simon, you must have libraries in your heads. I'd like to imagine--" Chloe went on, her voice soothing. It didn't matter what she was saying, her passion behind her words made everyone want to listen.  
Simon checked on Markus. How was he reacting with Chloe?  
"I think we should give a name for this group," Chloe tried to think, "any suggestions?"  
Josh laughed, "How about...a location. We are almost together all the time, so why not give us a location name?"  
Chloe clapped her hands thrice, cogs in her head turning. "How about...Jericho?"  
"Where's that?" North spoke harshly, but created a smile to make up for her unintentional rudeness.  
"Isn't it in England?" Markus' eyebrows knitted.  
Daniel was about to object.

The conversation dissolved for Simon. He glanced at Markus. He was looking at North. He might as well as had hearts in his eyes.  
What Simon didn't know was that a few seconds a go, Markus was staring for quite some time at Simon. His intentions unknown, even to Markus himself. 

The bell rang, and Simon got up to go to Math when Markus called out, "Simon.".  
Simon checked Daniel was next to him, but Markus' eyes never left his eyes. "I have math next too, let's walk together."  
"What about North?"  
"Doesn't have Math next."  
Though the two did walk together, they did not speak to one another until they arrived at class. Simon quickly whispered, "Are you dating North?"  
He didn't know if he was questioning Markus, or he was asking himself.  
Either way, Markus' cheerful "yes" hurt. But it wasn't like he was in love with him, it was just a tiny crush that was rejected. Now, Simon can place his romantic attraction to someone else... right?

Simon sat down on his desk, thinking deeply. He got a message. Before the teacher could arrive he whipped out his phone and rapidly read the message.  
He was to babysit Alice again tonight. He beamed. 

Simon also didn't notice Markus glancing his way, cocking his head sideways as he wondered what Simon was smiling about.  
Wondering who he was smiling to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Chloe is really sudden and all, but there is a reason she randomly decided to chat with Simon, I promise.


	7. Connor talks to North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor has to choose who to start talking to about Hank-- Mr. Anderson.

Connor strolled around outside of school. Not everyone did this since the world they lived in mostly comprised of concrete. However despite all odds, Connor found beauty in everything.  
His steps took him to a certain place he usually visited everyday. This spot had a wet patch on the ground, and had a red door that connected the school to the parking area. Connor inspected the place. Slowly, his lips slightly curled to a smile.

Hank was not here. 

When Connor had enrolled to the school, he would wonder around, exploring his new environment, and he would accidentally find Hank. For the first few days they talked. Since Connor preferred Hank's company more than others. But as time stretched, Connor spent the time with various other members. And at those few times Connor did choose to meet Hank, he would see him smoking. Or crying on the steps.

Connor knew leading Hank's life was not easy. He knew stopping addiction wasn't easy. He knew raising a child was not easy. Connor knew it all; and who did he blame Hank's detoriation on? Himself. Connor blamed himself.

One night, he came home, soaked from the rain outside. He thought he could hide his tears this way.   
Although Hank was clearly drunk, he seemed to have been splashed with water. Metaphorically. Hank was so sober. He heavily walked towards Connor and hugged him, tight.  
Connor wailed and begged for forgiveness. Then Hank knew he had to change. For real.

Connor stared once again at the absence of Hank. He couldn't survive another negative comment towards his father.

When Connor went inside, striding access the halls, excited to tell someone about Hank's great improvement, he bumped into an another student: Gavin.  
Of course he never really liked this student. He was always grumpy, liked to push people around, and seemed to be present in any troubles presented in the school. Yet Connor had tried to show him kindness repeatedly. By smiling, by caring, and most of all, understanding. Connor knew life was not always easy to everybody. He was fully aware of the unfortunate past a person might have been cursed with. Connor knew well Gavin was one of them. Though he did not know in detail, Connor could see in his eyes he was recovering.  
However his face did not show he was getting better. He was still getting into a lot of troubles. Evident by his scars, cuts, and bruises on his face.   
"Reed," Connor cocked his head, "Whatever happened to you?"  
"Piss off," Gavin hissed.  
As Gavin walked passed him, Connor saw a smile forming on his face. For some reason, Gavin was happy.   
Connor desperately looked around. Chen was nowhere to be found.  
He also lingered on the choice of words Gavin used. Maybe Gavin wasn't as angry at Connor as the many days before.   
As much as he would like his brain to fry at thinking why, Connor remembered his mission. Help everyone see the good in Hank. That wouldn't be so hard to do... Right?

Connor paced down the hall again, thinking of the location of the starting line. Surely Connor couldn't just walk up to a stranger and say, 'Hi, do you know Ha- Mr. Anderson? Yeah, he's not a bad guy, so please don't spread nasty rumours about him.', could he?  
Well, he could, but that wouldn't spawn the result he wanted. 

School was like society. There is always someone at the top. Whether through hostility or with hospitality, there were always students who lived at the top.   
Then Connor tried to think who was the most popular... No, who's opinion does everyone listen to?

North. The students seem to always lens an ear to her. He knew he would.

He took the next exit, and searched the outside benches for her. She and her friends favoured the outside rather than the cramped container of a school.

North sat silently, listening to her friends, clearly, but starting and admiring, her boyfriend? Nevermind that, Connor trodded towards the group before he knew what words were going to fall out of his mouth. 

"Hello, my name is Connor," He regretted his words instantly. He sounded like a goddamn robot.  
"I know you," North stared with thoughts spiralling inside her brain. Connor couldn't quite tell if those opinions of him were positive or...the opposite.  
"As you might have heard," Connor scratched his ear, "Mr. Anderson..."  
"Yes?" North's boyfriend encouraged.  
"I wanted to tell you," Connor looked at the suddenly-interesting sky, "Mr. Anderson is changing. He's not smoking as much as he used to."  
"Okay," North nodded, waiting for Connor to continue.  
"And- and he doesn't smell like al- booze anymore."  
"Okay, but what does this have to do with us?"  
Connor fell silent. He bit his lip. "I was hoping... you wouldn't believe the lies the students tell each other. I believe Me. Anderson is much more than a side-talk material."  
"We don't listen to them," her boyfriend definitely had a calming voice, "Don't worry."   
Connor nodded rigidly, and someone caught his eye. A stunning woman. Beautiful, yet something about her was off. He tried to remember her name. Chloe.   
Or Cara. Or Caitlin. He couldn't recall his memory so clearly.

When the group want talking to him, Connor decided the best was to walk away. Maybe he should talk to other people. Maybe he did need to tackle the most popular of the hierarchy.

Connor took a step inside. The bell rang.  
During his class, he was greeted by the embarrassing moment with North. He dug his head into his arms. Perhaps he should continue the next day, since all confidence from him was stripped away from him.


	8. Simon babysits again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Includes Simon's past and more of Kara.

Simon sat the sofa with Alice. "What do you want to do today, Alice?"  
She cocked her head, "Play."  
Simon coughed a laugh while speaking, "Yeah, I know, but what?"  
Alice played with her thumbs before standing up, pacing around, and sitting back at her previous seat. This, obviously, confused Simon, but chose not to verbally question it.  
"I..." Alice finally spoke after what seemed like intense thinking, "Want to hang out."  
"Uhh, we can't go outside. If that's why you mean."  
"No, with Kara!" She hugged a cushion, stuffing her face onto it.  
"She'll come soon." Simon used his most reassuring voice.  
"At night, Simon!" Simon concluded his voice was not soothing as he thought it was because Alice was still wailing.  
She must've had a bad day.  
Simon had handled Alice behaving like this once. But not for a whole day. About two hours. It was because Kara didn't come home for two hours because of overtime. There was a snow storm outside so the reception was bad.   
Simon had to stay at that house for hours after that, accidentally then sleeping. He hated to admit it, but the house...was warm. Charming. Cozy...  
But it wasn't his home.

A muffled voice eradicated the silence, "I want to be with you too. I can't choose. Without you, I have Kara, but without Kara, I have you."  
Simon smiled, "What about a book?"  
The offer perked Alice's attention.  
"I'll read you a book. I'll tuck you in bed."  
His eyes quickly had glanced at Alice's cushion, and caught tear stains on it. She would've been tired. Simon wanted to help the best way he could.  
"O-okay," Alice returned his smile.

When Alice crawled into bed, Simon picked a random book.  
"Not that one," Alice whispered.  
His hand moved to a second book.  
"That one's scary, I don't like it."  
Simon finally settled on a book Alice approved of, and sat down on the floor beside her bed. 

Trying his best, Simon used the softest voice he could muster. He talked about a princess and a prince, meeting each other by chance, falling in love. Although the next chapter revealed the prince was arranged to marry another woman. As a consequence, the princess wept as she rode away. A few chapters passed until the prince held her hand again, full of love.

He didn't notice Alice had fallen asleep.  
Nevertheless, Simon's eyelids dropped.

First, there was darkness. Then he saw his family. Daniel, Emma, his mother, and father.   
He remembered when he wished to run away. He was very young, he didn't know what he was doing. At least, that was the excuse they gave to the police.   
He knew fully where what poverty was. And he was afraid. 

Promptly, he woke, lights flashing into his eyes. Slowly, he got up, and limped out of the dark room.

As soon as Simon entered the living room, Kara opened the door with more energy than necessary. At first, he was worried she was angry, but when he faced her, he had never seen a happier face. Her steps were full of bounce, and her smile was wide, creating dimples, and she talked like she was singing. "Simon, I got a day off work tomorrow," She said gleefully.  
More than anything, Simon was so glad for her, and almost rejoiced as if he was part of the family himself...  
"Oh," Kara stuffed her hands in her pockets, "Here's your money."  
Simon stared wide-eyed at the sum she gave him. Sure, it wasn't a large amount, but for her, and for him, it was a blessing. "I can't..." His voice faded as Kara spoke over him, either from excitement, or knowing Simon would refuse the money on the very second he laid his eyes on it.  
"I know I came in a little late," Kara scratched her ear, "And it's raining. Hard. Outside.  
"Simon, um, would you like to spend the night...here instead? It's very dangerous to go home in this weather..."  
Simon froze. Completely. He didn't know why. "Um, I think I should..."  
"How about, you stay before the rain settles then?"  
He nodded slightly and was met with a beam of sunshine from Kara as she walked with him to a couch.

It was awkward at first, at least to Simon, but they began to talk naturally without scraping for content that would fill the silence between them.  
"I never asked, but what is the situation with your family?" Kara asked, "I only met Daniel once, and that was all that I saw of your relations."  
It was true. Daniel had to look after Alice once when Simon was unavailable. It took Alice about two hours to notice it was Daniel. Kara knew about two minutes in.  
"Well," Simon chose his words carefully, "For long years, it was only me and Daniel. My mother was expecting only one child, and was pleasantly surprised that there were two of us. But that didn't mean my parents had the money to sustain two children. So, as we were growing up, we started working hard. To earn any money we can. Then Emma came along. My little sister. She was born a very early baby, and so we were very worried about her health. When we were able to carry Emma to home, Daniel volunteered and vouched he would protect her as a big brother: a hero. We all love Emma so much, but... we're worried. She needs medical attention a lot and we need extra money... Daniel started working, and it's enough for now, but I'm scared I have to be like him; working so hard... I don't know how he does it..."  
Kara nodded, and wrapped her arms around Simon. "I know you love your brother, I can tell."  
She stood up, fetched her bag, and brought out three pieces of rectangular paper. "We're going to see a baseball game tomorrow. I'd like you to come with us."   
Simon had tears in his eyes. He wasn't sure of it was from happiness or frustration. "Please don't pity me."  
"It's not of pity," Kara smiled, "I'm doing this because it was an extra ticket."  
Simon hesitated for a moment.  
He reached out his hand. He accepted it.


	9. Reed gets worried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina's in hospital, and Richard and Gavin gets cursed with misunderstandings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol what a hiatus.

At the next day of school, Chen was no where to be seen. Reed assumed this was due to her being ill. Although it was rare for her to miss school at such a minor inconvenience... He had seen her months ago with a box of tissues while studying. He guessed that was the reason why she was an A-grade student and he was not: she tried.

He texted her about where she was, including a various creative swearwords that made him chuckle under his breath.  
However he did not receive any replies from her.

Her absence continued for two more days and out of frustration he must have snapped at least amillion pencils, most of which were Connor's.  
He quickly swerved round his seat to face Connor, "Dickhead, you have a pencil?"  
"I have a stack of them bought since you seem to lose them all time. Here." Connor didn't smile, but he seemed to have tried his best to keep an upbeat tone in his voice.  
Gavin snatched the pencil from him violently.  
"Reed," Mr. Anderson called out, "can you not cause disturbance in my class?"  
"Can you get your was out of my ass?" Gavin spat back.  
In short, he was kicked out of the lesson. During the free time of Anderson's 'busy' schedule, he was supposed to visit Gavin outside class to interrogate him with his behaviour. This was a fairly acquaintanced routine. He was aware what Anderson would say to him. Every teacher had said the exact same script to him. The school was like a beehive, and he was the rejected, shitty queen.

There was a notification on his phone. He stared at the message. Tina was responding in a wave of half-assed apologies and the revelation of her location. 'Fuckin' finally,' Gavin thought.  
He continued to read carefully.  
His eyes widened with fear. She was at the local hospital. Before sufficient thinking, he sprinted off. Anderson can fuck it. He wasn't waiting for another rant from a teacher. He was going to do the moral thing; he was going to check on his friend. 

When he jogged up to the receptionist, he panicked slightly due to Gavin's shouting and demands of Tina Chen. He was most likely new at his job, and was very slow on the intake. Nevertheless, he was able to guide Reed with words on where she was. 

When he arrived at her room, he naturally thanked the nurse and waited until she left to hold Tina's hand. "What the fuck," he almost spat as he took a seat next to her.  
"What the fuck," she whispered in her raspy voice in confusion.  
"I thought you got into a fight."  
"I thought you were in school."  
Gavin touched her forehead just to immediately retract from it. "Damn, that hurt."  
"I'm ridiculously ill, Gav, I don't know why you're holding my hand. Don't you know anything about pathogens?"  
"Just accept that I'm fucking stupid, Chen." He opened his mouth to insult her, but he swiftly chose against it. "I'm not doing it for your assurance, but mine."  
She stared at him for a couple of seconds. She wore a very neutral mask, so Gavin did not know whick cogs were turning in her head, but he vaguely guessed.  
She knew they became friends due to their shitty family situations. And while her situation was solved by having a loving step-father, Gavin's was not. He was stuck with an alcoholic father and his genius brother left them, practically changed his name and identity to better his chances at his career instead of helping the family.

Gavin squeezed Chen's hand.  
Chen responded with a warm smile until he muttered, "Now fuck back off to school. You said you wanted to be a cop or some shit. You need to study for that job, you know."  
"Yeah," Gavin let go of her hot hand.

When Gavin left the hospital, he failed to recognise Richard catching the sight of him.  
Instead, Gavin looped round the hospital a couple of times until returning back to the hospital. This time,Richard do not see him.

When he entered back to Chen's room, the windows were slightly open and she was asleep.  
Worrying that the cold might enhance her illness, he shut it and sat next to her. He held her hand yet once again and rested his head on her stomach and closed his eyes.  
He wanted her to realise how important she was to him. Although she was very shitty, she was still part of his family. He hates his father and despised his father. The only person to exhibit care without it being forced was Chen. She chose to stand beside him. She chose to comfort and she cared about him. 

When he opened his eyes again, a nurse was waking him up. "Sorry sir, but the visiting hours are over."  
He nodded though he didn't understand what she was saying at first as he didn't know if he was perceiving real life or a dream. 

As he exited the hospital, a man walked beside him, slowing his pace to match his. "I had to check the vitals of the patient Tina Chen."  
This was not the time for Reed to chat and flirt with Richard. He was vulnerable. He damn sure as well didn't want Richard to see that part of him. "Oh yeah, so?"  
"I saw you holding her hand."  
Gavin's heart jumped a beat out of fright, "Yeah? What's it to you, fuckhead?"  
"No need to attack me. I'm just telling you what I observed." He was avoiding Gavin's eye contact. He only looked straight in front of him. "From what I can judge from this conversation, you haven't confessed to her. Shame, I'm pretty sure anyone would be seduced by a man who holds their hand while they're sleeping, hoping that it would cure them." Gavin looked shocked, staring at Richard. How could he be that goddamn blind? "It wouldn't work of course, only medicine can heal and not love, but it's the gesture that counts."  
When he finally looked at Gavin, he was wearing a smug.  
Whatever that meant, Gavin exited the conversation by walking through the exit. He couldn't believe what had happened. Richard got it all wrong.  
Gavin thought about entering back into the hospital and shouting, "Dickhead, I want to date you, not Chen!" But he knew he would be rejected. Afterall, as he understood the situation, Richard showed no affection towards him.


	10. Connor spends time with Chloe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe's an onion: she has many layers.

Connor learned from his lesson. Not his actual lesson, but from what happened days ago. He had to calculate every path the respondents would take so he could counter with how good Mr. Anderson is.

He paced down the school corridor until accidentally bumping into Chloe. He recognised the beautiful girl. She was with North and Markus. "Sorry," he apologized.  
Chloe, instead of saying anything, walked besides him: the complete opposite direction from the way she was walking previously. It was also this moment when he observed the corridor was not crowded, and people could've avoided him easily if they saw him coming. So why didn't Chloe?  
"Sorry I bumped into you, Connor," Chloe beamed, "I heard you were going around trying to promote Mr. Anderson."  
Connor nodded rigidly. "I only did it once with North and Markus a couple of days ago." He felt his face heat up in embarrassment.  
"Oh right," she paused in her speech for quite some time, "Look, Connor, I have to tell you a secret. You can't tell anyone."  
Connor shivered a little due to Chloe's sudden change in tone.  
"Can we talk somewhere private?"  
Connor nodded awkwardly.

When North directed him an empty classroom, he cautiously entered.  
"Connor, I found out a horrible truth," Chloe closed her eyes as if something frightful stood in front of her. For an honest second, Connor though it was himself she was fearful of, "A horrible, horrible truth," Chloe continued, "I'm telling you this because you care about everyone, and you don't want any danger to come to others, right?"  
Confused, Connor only nodded.  
"Connor," she lowered her voice, "Markus... I don't know how to tell you this... He... Has been... Not nice." She paused. "He has been abusing North."  
Connor gasped then covered his mouth, "In what way, is she okay?"  
"No... Fortunately they haven't had.... Gone to bed together yet. But I saw them fight. Violently. I saw them multiple times. That's why I joined Jericho-"  
"Jericho?"   
"Our group. We're called Jericho."  
Connor could've sworn he saw a slight flash of a faint smile for a second, but, like lightning, all form of emotion escaped instantly as she continued her story, "She told me personally since she trusts me. She told me, whispering in my ear, 'Markus scares me'."  
Connor felt shivers travelling down his body. "Is that true?"  
"Of course it is," Chloe almost shouted, somehow incredibly offended by that question. She composed herself, "Why would I lie about such a thing?"  
Connor nodded.   
Shadows almost consumed them whole. Due to this he could not she her face clearly. He shifted in place. "What do you want me to do?"  
"You have to break them up," Chloe then slouched and pressed her hands together as if praying, "Please you're my only hope and I want North to be safe. Dot you want her to be safe too?"  
Connkr started to sweat. The situation dawned to him. North was being abused. He had to save her. He had to break them up. He had to separate Markus from North. "How do I really them up?"  
Chloe thought for a while. "It'll have to look natural. Markus can't suspect a thing..." As if a lightbulb appeared above her head, she clapped her hands, "Date her. Well, seduce her."  
"What? Why? There must be a better way."  
Chloe placed a hand on her chin. "Maybe get her a boyfriend. Do you know anyone who could be supportive of her?"  
Connor slowly shook his head. Although he was friendly to everyone, he had no friends. He stares at the floor. "How about I become really good friends with her."  
"But I'm already that, Connor. She needs a romantic replacement."  
"I don't... Maybe we should just ruin their relationships. With traps."  
"Or," Connor guessed she was beaming through the shadows, "We arrest him."  
"What? No. There isn't enough evidence."  
"Trust me, I'll provide evidence. Meanwhile, just in case this plan doesn't work, try to make sure North doesn't become overwhelmed with grief. Try to separate her and Markus, okay Connor?"  
Connor , through pressure, nodded. 

When he tried to focus on the figure in front of the shadowy room, he realised she was far away, opening the door and left.   
Connor instantly regretted the illogical decision. 

When Connor tried to chase after Chloe, he ran into Gavin. This time, the corridor was crowded. He had lost Chloe.  
"Watch where you're going, shithead," Gavin pushed him.  
Connor hovered around in his place, not knowing where to go; how to react.  
Gavin's attention focused solely on Connor, "Hey, I'm dating Chen."  
Connor nodded once.  
"You believe that shit?"  
"Yes, you just told me you were dating--"  
Gavin cut him off, "Don't even say it. The annoying thing is you believed it."  
"I don't know what you are talking about Gavin, to be absolutely honest."  
"Of course you don't fuckhead." He walked off.

Connor stayed in place as Gavin rambled on to himself.   
When he turned to see North, his heart began to leap in worry.   
Then Markus jogged to walk beside her.   
Connor started to become dizzy. He felt as if North was suffering.  
He placed his arm around North. The two talked enthusiastically about something. Then Markus leaned in to whisper something in her ear and their conversation became silent and stagnant.   
Connor quickly walked the opposite direction of them even though he was heading the wrong way.


End file.
